Curiosity Never Killed Levi
by Graggy Ice
Summary: I nearly dropped the sleeping boy as he made a deep sound. It happened when I touched his neck? Levi x Eren - Riren - Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back with a cute little one shot, but I'm not sure if I'll let this go on a couple of chapters. And for those who have read my other story, I'm alive! And yes, I haven't given up! I just haven't found the time to go through it properly. Aaanyway, on with the story!

* * *

**Name:** Curiosity never killed Levi

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Riren (Levi x Eren)

**Warnings:** Things could get pretty heated, this isn't rated 'M' for nothing, adult situations. And some language.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this, I certainly would NOT be on here - I'd be out drawing this and making it canon. 3

* * *

It all started one day when I had to move out of my room at the base.

"I'm sorry Levi, but even if you clean the animal out of your room, the stink won't go away immediately. You'll have to go share with someone else. Don't give me that face!" Hanji said to me outside of my room. I seriously thought the chances of an animal picking the cleanest room in this whole castle and DYING in it to be too much.

Of course, I didn't trust anyone one bit to clean it properly, I'd have to do it myself. 'For now though,' I suppressed a small shudder, 'I'll have to share a room with someone else.' I could just kick them out, but I'm pretty sure nearly all of the potential roommates would be pretty mad. I have no use for them being pissy little whiners. I might as well go find the cleanest room and still turn it upside down to meet my standards before sleeping there. I'll start with the room furthest away from everyone else - unfortunately I couldn't just take the spare rooms because of all the squads currently here. It's ridiculous.

"I hope you're going to find someone to stay with!" Hanji calls out to me as a stalked away. I merely glared in her direction before continuing. She sounded too happy when she said that.

* * *

I found myself, regrettably, outside Eren's room. I knew I'd regret giving him a room that wasn't in the basement. 'I might as well just move on, I bet that, while this room is the most preferred, it's a pig sty.'

Nevertheless, I knocked on the door, knowing that the brat would be in. It was nearly the time that everyone went to sleep, he was no exception.

"Come in!" I heard him call from the other side. I opened the door to see him sitting at the window, eyes staring at the bright stars.

"I could have been anyone, brat, never leave your back exposed!" I growled at him, this kid was so stupid sometimes. At the sound of my voice, his head whipped around.

"Corporal! Sorry sir, it won't happen again..." He said with worry laced in his voice.

"Tch, shut your damn mouth brat," I almost sneer at him. He seemed to calm down slightly after my condescending words, but I noticed that he didn't relax. In my annoyance I failed to notice the lack of mess. I glanced around, carefully hiding my surprise under my trademark scowl. His room was nearly spotless. Of course, it was very far from my standards, but it seemed to be what the others would call 'squeaky clean'. As much as I didn't want to admit it, this was going to be the best I'd find. It was also the room I would want the most, besides my own.

"S-sir?" Eren's voice tore me from my displeased thoughts. "I'm staying here until my room is safe to sleep in," I decided. I watched impassively as his eyes widened and a light blush spread over his cheeks. I sat next to him at the window and looked up at the stars, much like he was when I came in. He turned back around and returned to star gazing.

* * *

Hours had passed in a comfortable silence as we just stared at the starry night sky. I noticed movement in the corner of my eyes as Eren slumped down, out cold.

"Stupid brat," I muttered. If he was sleepy, he shouldn't have stayed up this long. I don't get a lot of sleep, so being up this late didn't bother me, but it clearly took its toll on Eren. I may not be generally approachable, but by no means am I heartless. I picked up the tall kid - just because I'm short does not mean I'm weak - and nearly dropped him immediately as a deep moan rang out of his mouth.

I quickly strode over to the bed and put Eren on the bed. As I let go of his body, he made the same noise and I noticed it was specifically when my head brushed the nape of his neck.

It couldn't be. No? That he had that same... weak spot as a titan? Surely not? I almost reached out to touch his neck, but I snapped myself out of those thoughts and flopped down next to him on the bed. I could hear his soft breathing behind me as I shut my eyes. I made a mental note to keep an eye on him for any odd behaviour involving the seemingly sensitive spot.

* * *

I woke up early, like usual, and sat up. Or, I tried to sit up. I looked at my chest to see a long appendage draped over it and a calm face pressed into my side.

So the brat was clingy when he slept. And I'm going to have to stay here how long?

* * *

"What did you say?" I spat out through clenched teeth. Hanji looked at me through her glasses and sighed.

"I said that you'll have to stay where you did last night again, I'm only the messenger because my room is the closest to yours, Levi," she said. I couldn't miss the devious look that crossed her face. "Say, who *did* you sleep with?"

I could've face palmed at the timing of Eren, but I resisted and kept up my poker face. He stumbled to the table we sat at, greeting us. Hanji's eyes flickered between us and her grin only got wider.

"Eren! You're up early! Isn't this a surprise!" She said, failing to cover her giggles. She glanced at me again, and squealed when I glared back at her. "How was he?! Did you find anything interesting about our little resident titan?"

"I'm going to skewer you for that," I growled at her, "Brat, you look half dead. I have no use for exhausted soldiers. Go back to sleep." Eren looked at me in confusion before stumbling back to his room. I ignored Hanji's stare and continued to sip my tea. She gave up on whatever she wanted as people started waking up and coming for breakfast.

* * *

"I don't think anyone else will clean it sufficiently," I said again. Erwin frowned, but finally let it drop. Unfortunately, he decided to pick up another subject. "So who are you staying with for the time being?" Hanji scooted closer to us, still occupying her seat from earlier. "It's with Eren!" She whispered to him, as if it was the shady gossip of the day. The commander looked at me, and I thought I could detect surprise in his eyes. "Does it matter?" I ask, my ever present scowl etched in my face.

We were interrupted when Mikasa stood up from a table nearby. "Calm down Mikasa, I'm sure he's just tired... or something!" Armin said, trying to pull her back down. It was clear he didn't really believe himself.

"He never stays up late though, you and I both know that!" She growled, "If that shorty has done something to him..." A glare was sent my way. I glared back, annoyed that the brat's little friend loves to blame me for everything. After some more convincing from the rest of her friends, she sat back down in a huff.

Not even two minutes later, Eren came and sat at the small table, chiming a good morning. This time he was fully dressed and completely awake, the complete opposite if his almost zombie-like composure earlier in the morning. He probably got up because I had left the bed and in doing so, woke him up. At least he didn't seem to remember how he was sleeping half on me, or the incident of him falling asleep last night.

"No, it's fine Mikasa! I just got up really early but Corporal told me to go back to bed and I guess I slept longer than intended," Eren's voice floated over to our table. He began to eat the food that his friends had saved for him and chatted happily with them. I noticed Sasha sneaking up behind Eren, silently telling the others to keep it quiet when eyebrows were raised in her direction.

She pounced on him, giggling as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Ereennn! Please tell me you're going to share!" She asked loudly, staring at the food. The rest if the table gave a sigh at her antics.

"No way Sasha! This is-" Eren froze as Sasha moved her hand nearer to his neck, accidentally brushing his nape. He immediately pushed the food away and stood up. "I need some air." I watched as he walked away, not in a rush, but not at a leisurely pace either. He merely flicked a hand in response to Sasha's whine and she all but inhaled the food. The rest of the table was left to merely speculate about Eren's odd behaviour, but none of them appeared to notice what set him off.

I stood up and left, to the others, presumably to my office. Instead, I followed where I thought Eren might be, and I was right. I found him out training with his 3D Maneuver Gear.

"Hey! Brat," I called out to him. He paused to stand at a right angle, hanging from the wall, to look at me. "Corporal?" He called back. I sighed, this kid. If he wanted to truly get his mind off things then he really should have acquired a mentor. "Get down here so you can actually gain something!"

He hurried down the wall, landing near me. I decided to start the lesson there. "While you won't be able to get my way of wielding swords, you might actually get some techniques of the gear through your thick skull," I said, getting my own gear ready.

* * *

The brat hadn't made much progress, but it was the most anyone had made under my teachings. He didn't care about my verbal abuse that he could barely perform a spin in the air.

"We're done for today," I said, watching him sit under a tree. We had been at it for a few hours and it was reaching late afternoon. I joined him, stretching out my arms to get them to loosen a bit. I nearly jumped when Eren leaned into me and was ready to push him off and make him learn from the mistake when I saw how utterly exhausted he looked. He must have really put his all into it. I begrudgingly let my arm drop around his shoulders and taking a risk, I 'accidentally' brushed against the nape of his neck. His bodily immediately went rigid and he looked at me, almost in horror. "C-cor-"

"Levi. It's okay to call me Levi when no one's around," I say. I rub my thumb along the sensitive spot again, feeling a shiver go up his spine.

"L-leviii," he practically moaned, before he seemed to realise where he was and jumped up. "Sorry, Corporal, sir! I must go!"

I watched as he ran off, his face a bright red. I chuckled, this kid sure was fun to toy with.

* * *

Hmm. I'll have to make a second chapter here, because I'm too lazy to keep going right now. But now the questions stand. What did you think so far? And should I change points of view next chapter?

Sorry about the likely crappy quality, I wrote this on an iPod. Needless to say, next chap will have better quality. This is also the second time uploading, the first was filled with I don't know what codes from copying and pasting from my notes. xD

Ciao for now, _Graggy_.


	2. Chapter 2

Due to popular demand, there will be some POV changes. Also, sorry for the lateness, I kept putting it off for... A long time. Very long. Either way;

:D Enjoy!

* * *

**Stuff happens this chapter. Stuff that makes this an M rated story. You have been warned, friend!**

* * *

Eren

Wow. How could I do that? He's going to think I'm some freak - one of the only ones who doesn't already. Why does everything have to fucking happen to me?!

While I fled the scene, I nearly bumped into Mikasa and Armin around the corner. "Eren!" Mikasa breathed in relief, before her face furrowed in a scowl. "Why are you covered in bruises?"

"Are you okay?" Armin asked, but I brushed them off.

"Thanks guys, but I need to rest. See you la-"

"No! Talk to us Eren! Stop running. Why are you covered in bruises? Why did you storm off earlier? You can tell us anything..." Mikasa interrogated angrily. When I tried to brush them off a second time, she put her hand on the wall in front of me, blocking the way. I pouted and looked back the way I came, but the chances are that I'll run into Levi. I can't afford that.

"Eren. Spill," Mikasa commanded, giving me a pointed look. I returned it with puppy eyes, and I could see her resolve deteriorating before me. I must have been getting worse at them, or she was getting better at resisting, because she shook her head and steeled her resolve. "Eren."

In the time it took her to steel herself towards the eyes, I quickly formulated a plan. She had dropped her arms at some point, so if I was quick, then I'd be able to get away.

I shot a grapple from my gear and sped off as Armin stood in a rigid surprise and Mikasa made a lunge for me, but missed.

Not being the one to let her prey slip through her fingers, my adopted sister took chase with Armin close behind.

I leaped from roof to roof and ignored the angry glares of the inhabitants as I all but ran for my life. I could hear Mikasa catching up, and quickly too, so I decided to use some of the tricks I learned today. Really, this was neither the time nor the place to be using the skills Levi taught me, but this was a life or death situation.

I gradually sped up and started pulling away from Mikasa and Armin, twisting and turning around buildings.

* * *

Levi

As Eren's retreating back left my sight, I slowly stood up and started returning to our current base.

As I was about to turn around the corner that Eren vanished from, I heard angry voices.

"...can tell us anything..." I heard Mikasa spit, presumably at Eren.

"Eren. Spill."

Already tired of the one sided conversation, I turned around and started walking to the lane parallel. When I was about halfway down it, I noticed figures on the rooftops, one of them displaying moves quite like my own with the gear, albeit a bit slower and messier. I guess that Eren managed to make a break for it.

* * *

I sat at the table with my dinner, looking at Eren's empty seat the next table over. He'd been avoiding me since that incident five days ago, and since then he's only once been in the same room as me for more than five seconds. I growled in distaste at his actions and quickly ate, leaving the others to speculate what had me more grumpy than usual.

I stalked out away from everyone else and towards my spotless room and slammed the door. As I sat on my bed, I put my head in my hands.

No matter how many times I tried to convince myself otherwise, I had some feelings for Eren, and they had sat there festering for a long time. Now I couldn't bear the thought of him being disgusted by my actions on that day. I could feel anger to myself bubbling up again, so I stomped to the corner of my room with some gloves and water in hand and scrubbed the spot where the animal once was. I was able to come back to my room that day, and I'm not sure if I'm glad that I avoided an awkward situation or angry that I couldn't make a move on the boy like I dearly wanted. I heard a knock on my door and a small gasp as Hanji walked in.

"At that spot again? I can assure you that it's gone! No need to vent your frustrations on a corner!" She said, a small smile on her face. "C'mon, I'm about to redo some tests on Eren and you need to be present in case something goes wrong, you know, just protocol."

I stood up and glared at the shining spot on the floor before turning around and swiftly exiting my bedroom. Hanji quickly followed suit and matched my stride. "I'm just doing some of the human-side tests to see if anything's changed now that he's been a titan more often. This is just to see if he's slowly becoming a human sized titan or something. Wouldn't that be cool though!" My eyes nearly widened in surprise, but I held it back and they only let out a small twitch. Will she find his weak spot? Was it there before? Is he becoming more titan?

Without realising it, my pace had sped up enough that she had to jog lightly to keep up. We made it to her testing room in no time, and I set myself up to restrain Eren should 'something go wrong'. We all knew nothing would, but protocol was protocol.

Eren strode in shortly after us, glancing and flinching at me before taking his seat in the middle of the room.

Hanji almost prowled up to him, grinning madly. "Have you noticed any changes?" She asked, picking up a mysterious rod.

"No," He said confidently, nodding once. She started prodding him with the rod and looking around at him.

She did all kinds of tests that I didn't really take much mind to. They seemed pretty boring and nothing seemed to change.

I started to fully pay attention when she announced that it was time to test pressure points for humans and titans. Of course the neck would be included, so I wanted to see what happened.

* * *

Eren

I felt my body go cold as Hanji announced the next test. I was so embarrassed about the other day that I could barely stand to be in the same room as Levi, let alone having Hanji poke at my sensitive spots in front of him. I shifted uncomfortably, which I saw both of them note.

I knew that Hanji absolutely adored poking me in places, especially my Achilles heel and neck. On a normal day, I wouldn't have a problem, but now that I know that Levi knows... it's hard to stay in the room. I would like nothing better than to run away like an utter coward.

She started to press into my pressure points around my body, the human ones, and noted how I had less reaction than the average person, just like the times before. She pressed between my shoulder blades, making she shift my back slightly, but nothing like the complete arch that Armin did one time when she demonstrated it. I could feel Levi's eyes burning into my skull as he concentrated on the tests, unlike his usual 'pretend-I'm-somewhere-else-and-ignore-everyone'.

I could almost feel Hanji's excitement as she proclaimed that the next point would be my heel. She always left the neck to last, probably because she found it almost funny. She proceeded to poke, rub and insert a small needle into my heel without much reaction, same as every other time. Her disappointed radiated from her before it vanished and her happy demeanour was back in full force. Catching me more off-guard than I would've liked, her hand brushed my neck and my whole body went rigid with tension.

"Don't do that!" I gasped, unhappy with her lack of warning.

"Aww, Eren! I hope it didn't hurt!" She exclaimed. I was ever thankful that she never caught on that it wasn't pain that I felt from that spot.

I glanced up at Levi, only to immediately avert my eyes as his bore into me.

Oblivious to the tension between us, Hanji went ahead, warning me this time. "Okay Eren, I'm just going to poke you with a bit of force. Let me know if it's any more painful than before."

As I nodded, I saw Levi narrowing his eyes at me in my peripheral vision. I have a sinking feeling that he's going to be pissed by the end of this.

Hanji pressed hard by accident and I winced in the effort of trying to stop the shudder that would go up my spine. I was successful, but the wince did not go unnoticed.

"Oops, sorry Eren! Didn't mean that!"

I managed to hold back completely for the rest of the test, much to Levi's annoyance.

"It seems that you haven't changed at all Eren! A pity really, turning into a titan would be great..." Hanji almost started drooling, before Levi got up and glared at her.

"Don't you have shit to be doing? Or do just fantasise titans all day?" He growled in a completely Levi-like fashion. At these words, Hanji snapped back to life and held Levi's glare, albeit slightly unsuccessfully. She then seemed to remember something important and hurried off, sparing one glance behind her as she shut the door.

I made a move to follow her immediately but Levi grabbed the back of my shirt, thankfully not my neck, and slammed me against the wall. I groaned, mostly in pain, but partly in arousal. Not something I wanted to happen again.

* * *

Levi

I couldn't fucking stand it anymore. I was so into this kid it wasn't even funny. As soon as the titan fanatic left, I couldn't help but take him right there. I grabbed him and put him between myself and the wall and stared into his eyes.

Eren blushed as I stared, averting his eyes. I removed one hand from his shoulders and placed in on the back of his neck. His eyes went wide, snapping back to me and his blush deepened even more.

"L-Levi, please d-don't... ahh," He begged, but I lightly stroked his neck. He opened his mouth to speak again, but I silenced it with a kiss, bringing his head down to my height.

Noticing a small stool that Hanji likely used to reach up to high shelves in the lab we were in, I grabbed it and placed it in front of Eren. Now at a similar height, I smashed our lips together once again, stroking his neck again. I could feel him moaning into our kiss, long and guttural, so I broke the kiss and stared at him again. He flushed bright red again, trying to hold back his moans as I continued to assault his weak spot. He tried, and failed, to hold back his moans, so I stepped up the pleasure.

I flipped him around to face the wall, pressing him against it as I gave a long, slow lick to the nape of his neck. He all but melted into my hands.

"L-Levi!" He managed to moan out, shutting his eyes as if they would pop out from the sensations.

"Mphff," I smirked through sucking on the skin of his neck, nipping it a little.

His head shot up, as the deepest, and most titan like sound I'd ever heard him make in human form, shot out from his mouth. His eyes snapped open, looking into mine. "Take me... please!" He whispered with urgency. Who was I to say no to someone practically throwing themselves at me?

I heard someone clattering down the hall outside of the lab as my hand started to reach lower. I could feel how utterly hard the kid was.

"Are you two still in there? I thought I could hear voices?" Hanji called out. We froze, and, with the instincts of a beast in danger, I leapt away and stalked to the door, swiftly exiting and leaving Eren there, completely got and bothered. He followed hurriedly, blushing, like a lost puppy.

"Oh, what were you doi-"

"We were having a talk about this avoiding business," I growled out through my teeth, leaving to go to my office.

As we left a confused Hanji behind, I led us through the least likely route to my office that we would bump into someone else. Unfortunately for us, it seemed that a wild Mikasa was lurking about those halls.

"Eren!" She all but screamed. "Explain yourself!"

I pushed past her, dragging Eren with me. "Shut it Ackerman, he's busy," I snapped, not even taking the trouble to glare at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the lab...

Hanji looked over at her stool. It was next to the wall, definitely not in front of the shelves where it belongs. Maybe Levi used it to see eye to eye with Eren? But Levi would be the one putting Eren against that wall, not the other way around, and it was right up along the wall. Does that mean... just how close were they to each other?

* * *

Eren

I was so hard for Levi right now, it hurt. I could see that he was nearing the same state, although he did well to hide it.

As we rounded a corner, my stomach dropped as Mikasa spotted me, looking both angry and alarmed.

I tried to follow Levi as he brushed her off, but she grabbed my collar.

"Eren."

It was not a question or a beg. Just my name. Two syllables said in such a way that a spark of fear rushed through me. Her tone promised so much hurt if I didn't do what she said.

I felt a rough tug on the other side of my collar, wrenching me out of her grasp. "Hey!" She protested.

I gave her the sorriest look I could as I was dragged off, and she reached a hand out to grab me back. At the same moment, Levi looked back and gave her the most bone-chillingly cold glare that any lesser man (or woman in this case) would have wet themselves in fear.

For Mikasa, though, it only made her hesitate for a couple of seconds, stunned as we dashed away at a fast pace.

As we nearly left her sight, she snapped out of it and gave me the most murderous stare I have ever seen on someone other than Levi.

Levi. The thought of him made my awkward boner twitch. Oh, how much I wanted him right now. How did Mikasa not notice my raging hard-on? These tights and little... skirty things really left nothing to the imagination. I sneaked a glance at Levi and he was seemed to nearly be in the same state as I.

We reach his office in record time and he slams the door, striding over to his desk. I follow him tenaciously, glancing around nervously.

I half suppress a moan as he grabs me and sits me on his desk, pressing his mouth on mine.

A hand slowly slides up my shirt, feeling the smooth and unmarred skin underneath and I gasp as his hand brushes over a nipple.

Levi takes the opportunity to invade my mouth with his tongue, and I let him.

He breaks the kiss only to slide our shirts over our heads, exposing our upper bodies. I notice his is littered with scars and dark splotches of skin where the belts for his gear have left permanent marks. Every white scar on his chest is beautiful and I hesitantly run a finger across some of them, before he leans in and sucks on my collarbone.

He leans around and licks the back of my neck and I feel my cock twitch, almost bursting to get out of its confinements.

We each take off our own pants, now completely naked and I look him up and down, marvelling at his beauty and he regards me likewise. He leans in and kisses me again, a hand drifting up my thigh before grasping the base of my penis. I let out a soft gasp and he takes the opportunity to break the kiss and lean down towards my waist.

A tentative lick later and I'm making sounds I didn't think I could actually make as his tongue wraps around me in the most exotic ways.

Just as I was about to be relieved, Levi stops and smirks at me and I pout, whining at him.

Ignoring my indignant protests, he brought his face back up to mine and I set on devouring it again. As I did this, I felt a finger probe around my anus and I let out a squeak, making him pause. Levi's gaze held the question he didn't need to voice and I mumbled a 'Just do it' and nodded once.

His lips met mine again in a clash of teeth and we let out a synchronised groan as our cocks brushed up against each other.

He seemed to decide against pushing me, and instead ground our hips together, making me cry out in pleasure.

"We'll save the next step for another time," He said huskily into the shell of my ear, making me shudder.

A sly hand snaked around to my neck as the other grabbed both of us to press together.

"L-levi," I breathed, unable to form any more coherent words. My thoughts were more scrambled than the eggs at breakfast as I found my voice and continued to cry out.

* * *

Erwin

I opened the door to Levi's office to see Eren being pleasured on the desk, not appearing to notice my presence. Levi, however, glanced my way, and if looks could kill, his murderous glare could shoot down the colossal titan no sweat. I backed away, closing the door and ripping a piece of cloth off of my shirt to tie to the door. I was lucky to have survived that; my shirt could save many others from both witnessing horrors and being brutally murdered by a midget.

* * *

Eren

I vaguely registered Levi stopping for a moment and directing a ridiculous amount of killing intent towards where I supposed the door should be, but it didn't really stay at the forefront of my mind for long while the pleasure exploded my senses.

I felt his strokes getting erratic as we both bucked against each other harder and harder.

"Levi! Leevii!" I all but screamed.

"Eren," he grunted in response, eyes shut in bliss.

I didn't think it was possible, but he sped up even more, making me scream as I was tipped over the edge, spasming in pleasure. He joined me soon after, our stomachs and upper thighs covered in our bodily fluids.

* * *

Levi

He sighed and let his head rest on my desk and I felt my heartbeat slowing down as I came off my high. I stopped a grimace as I realised how dirty we both were, but went through my drawers to find the stash of clean towels put there for purposes such as this. Not that I really thought ahead or anything.

I tossed a fluffy white towel over to the young titan shifter and I dried myself off with one of my own.

"You'll still need to shower, but this will do for now," I said, hearing a raspy 'ok' in response. Clearly the screaming has done one to his voice. His friends, especially that scarf girl, will want to know what happened. Knowing him, he'll probably be too embarrassed to tell, but will end up being forced to. Oh well.

As we got dressed into our respective uniforms to head back and get properly cleaned up, I dragged my index finger along the back of Eren's neck, grinning as he shivered.

A sultry look and a mocking salute later, we parted ways outside my office, and my last thought as he turned the corner was 'I'm going to throttle Erwin later for making it this obvious'. I snatched the piece of cloth off my handle and went my own way, back to my personal quarters.

* * *

Sooo! How did you all like it? I've read a lot of lemons in my day, some really good and others a bit tacky, but I've never bothered to have a dabble in actually writing one. How did it go?

I may even write another chapter in the far, far future where Eren gets his raincheck on the next step. Maybe.

We're there too many POV changes? Not enough? Was it confusing or entirely boring?

Let me know what you thought in the reviews!

-_Graggy_


End file.
